


"Mats wollte mit einem Kerl flirten - mit Benni!"

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Herausforderung, eine Mutprobe zu schreiben:<br/>"Mit dem besten Freund flirten (in der stillen Hoffnung, dass es nicht dabei bleibt)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mats wollte mit einem Kerl flirten - mit Benni!"

"Traust dich ja doch nicht!" Klar, dass Schmelle das sagte. Der war ja auch glücklich verheiratet - VERHEIRATET - und hatte Mats‘ Sorgen nicht mehr. Nicht, dass Schmelle etwas über Mats’ Sorgen wusste.

Die waren ganz einfach - und eine absolute Katastrophe. Denn Mats war verliebt. Ganz klassisch in den besten Freund, in den Mann, mit dem er auch so schon viel zu viel Zeit verbrachte. Und an den er immer öfter dachte, den er gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.

"Warum sollte ich das auch?", fragte Mats zurück. Sie saßen nach einem gewonnenen Spiel zusammen in einem Club und tranken ein Bier - oder auch zwei oder drei. Hatten sie sich auch verdient, gut gespielt, eben gewonnen, und noch immer dicht hinter den Bayern.

"Warum nicht? Aber egal, traust dich ja eh nicht mit nem Kerl zu flirten!" War ja klar, dass Kevin da gleich drauf anspringen würde. Der Typ, der im Leben noch keine Freundin gehabt hatte, und auch wohl keinen Freund. Aber der ansonsten ein herzensguter Kerl war - wenn Schmelle ihn nicht mit dummen Ideen ansteckte.

"Und warum sollte ich das tun?" Mist, Mats hätte gar nicht erst darauf reagieren sollen! Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Kevin das nicht mitbekommen hatte, immerhin hatte er nach zwei, drei Bier nicht mehr die volle Denkfähigkeit. Die auch im nüchternen Zustand nicht gerade herausragend war.

Schnell hob Mats die Hand um den Kellner zu winken, irgendwie würde er die Jungs, besonders Kevin, hoffentlich noch ablenken können. "Wer will noch ein Bier?"

"Kein Bier, hatte schon genug", winkte Schmelle ab. "Außerdem waren wir gerade bei einem anderen Thema."

Verdammtes Thema! "Genau, Mats wollte mit einem Kerl flirten!", warf Kevin ein.

"Wollte ich nicht!", betonte Mats, wurde aber wohl gar nicht erst gehört. Oder geflissentlich überhört, wer wusste das bei Schmelle schon. Und vor allem bei Kevin - der hörte eh nach einem unverständlichem Prinzip.

"Natürlich wolltest du das, traust dich nur nicht. Also, ich fordere dich heraus!" Woher hatte Kevin solch eine Ausdrucksweise? "Wenn du mit einem Kerl flirtest, dann... hast du gewonnen. Ansonsten bist du ne feige Sau und trainierst im rosa Schweinchen-Trikot!"

Bevor Mats etwas sagen konnte, stimmte Schmelle mit ein: "Ja, das ist super. Und... du flirtest mit Benni!"

***

Mats war tot. Mit Benni flirten zu müssen, das war... die größte Katastrophe, die in seinem Leben passieren konnte. Es war zwei Wochen nach der Herausforderung, die Schmelle und Kevin ihm gestellt hatten. Sie hatten zu Hause gespielt, Schalke auch nicht weit weg, so dass sie sich für neun Uhr in der Bar verabredet hatten. Genauer, Schmelle hatte Benni eingeladen doch mit ihnen wegzugehen.

Noch eine halbe Stunde hatte er seine Ruhe vor der Katastrophe, so etwas wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Dann würde er sich bis auf die Knochen blamieren. Ausgerechnet vor Benni, ausgerechnet vor dem Mann, den er liebte. Und der sein bester Freund war.

Drei Outfits hatte er schon ausprobiert, jetzt hatte er das vierte an. Schwarze, neue Jeans, dunkles Hemd... so ganz gefiel ihm da auch nicht, aber ehe er das Hemd wieder ausziehen konnte, klingelte sein Handy. Schmelle. "Ey, wo bleibst du, wir warten schon!", drängelte er, und Mats musste versprechen sofort loszufahren.

Sofort beinhaltete jedoch noch etwa zehn Minuten vor dem Spiegel, ehe seine Haare saßen und der Bart ok aussah. Dann konnte er endlich los. Jacke, Schal - nee, lieber der andere - und dann die Autoschlüssel, Geld, Handy...

Eben dieses Handy klingelte gerade das zweite Mal, als Mats die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss. "Wo bleibst du - wir warten schon!", drängelte Schmelle und gab ihm noch mal die Adresse durch, wo sie sich treffen wollten.

Schon seit Tagen malte sich Mats immer wieder alle möglichen Horrorszenarien aus, was alles passieren konnte - und seiner Meinung nach konnte es nur in der Katastrophe enden. Benni würde ihn auslachen - oder hassen. Oder beides.

So kam er recht nassgeschwitzt am Treffpunkt an, einer Bar, in der sie schon öfter zusammen gewesen waren. Noch nie war es ihm dabei so mies gegangen wie heute. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Angst davor gehabt. Sonst war er doch immer der souveräne, selbstsichere junge Mann gewesen - auch Benni gegenüber. Heute war alles anders, heute war er ein echtes Nervenbündel.

Langsam parkte er ein und betrat das Gebäude, er fühlte sich dabei wie ein Schaf auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. Gleich würde er tot sein. Irgendwie hoffte er glatt auf den letzten Metern noch zu stolpern und sich dabei zu verletzen, dann würde er der Sache hier aus dem Weg gehen.

Entgegen seiner Hoffnung überstand er auch die letzten Meter unfallfrei und saß dann bei Schmelle, Kevin und Benni am Tisch. Irgendwie landete auch ein Bier in seiner Hand, wer das bestellt hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber das war auch egal, Hauptsache, er hatte etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte, und das ihm die Sache hier vielleicht ein wenig erleichtern würde.

"Hey", begrüßte er die Jungs ein wenig verspätet und lächelte dabei vor allem Benni an. Er konnte ja schon mal anfangen mit dieser blöden Flirterei.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Benni zurück.

Irgendwie konnte Mats seinen Blick nicht mehr von seinem besten Freund lassen. Und der sah auch nicht weg, sondern sah weiter zu ihm. Wandte seinen Blick nicht ab, sondern... irgendwie intensivierte er ihn nur noch. Sie saßen sich gegenüber - und sahen sich an.

Marcel und Kevin tuschelten kurz, aber Mats achtete nicht darauf, es zählte nur noch Benni. Benni, der ihn unverwandt ansah, jetzt einen Schluck von seinem Bier trank - und sich dann mit der Zunge langsam den Schaum von den Lippen leckte.

Atemlos sah Mats ihm dabei zu. Das bildete er sich hier ein, oder? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Benni flirtete nicht auf Teufel komm raus mit ihm!

Er machte den Mund auf, aber selbst, wenn ihm seine Stimme gehorcht hätte - hätte er nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Benni schien das ähnlich zu gehen, denn er sah weiterhin Mats nur wortlos an - und lächelte ihn an.

Wenigstens das konnte Mats machen, Benni anlächeln. Und immer mal wieder von seinem Bier trinken. Seinen Blick konnte er gar nicht mehr von Benni abwenden.

Er hatte das Gefühl, Benni würde ihn anders ansehen also sonst. Wärmer, wenn man es so sagen konnte. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, als er das realisierte. Benni sah ihn anders an als sonst, anders, als man seinen besten Kumpel ansah. So, wie man... jemanden ansah, den man... mehr schätzte. Liebte?

"Benni...?" krächzte Mats und wünschte sich nichts gesagt zu haben. So blamierte er sich nicht nur vor Benni, sondern auch vor Marcel und Kevin... Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite förderte Überraschendes zu Tage - die beiden waren verschwunden. Er war mit Benni alleine - mit Benni, der wohl mit ihm... flirtete.

Er hob wieder das Glas zum Mund, bekam aber nur noch Schaum in den Mund. Wann hatte er das bloß ausgetrunken? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern - sowieso hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich an irgendwas zu erinnern, seinen Namen zum Beispiel, oder seinen Beruf - wenn Benni ihn so ansah.

"Wollen wir dann gehen?", fragte Benni leise und ebenfalls etwas heiserer Stimme. Dann ging es ihm wirklich genauso wie Mats.

Ganz leicht nickte Mats und stand auf, als er seinen Beinen klar gemacht hatte, was sie zu tun hatten. Er suchte ungeschickt nach seinem Portemonnaie, aber Benni hielt ihn davon ab. "Hat Kevin schon gemacht."

Stumpf nickte Mats, dabei sah er Benni noch immer an. Der lächelte wieder, dann ging er vor ihm her nach draußen. Vor der Bar nach links, und kaum waren sie dem Lichtschein entschwunden, griff er nach Mats' Hand. Zog ihn in eine dunkle Ecke und küsste ihn kurz.

***

Das glückliche Grinsen bekam Mats nicht aus dem Gesicht, als er am nächsten Vormittag von Bennis Wohnung zum Training fuhr. Er hätte nie, nienienie damit gerechnet, dass es Benni ähnlich gegangen wäre. Dass Benni sich auch in ihn verguckt hatte. Dass sie jetzt tatsächlich ein Paar waren!

Mit ebendiesem Grinsen betrat Mats die Kabine trat an seinen Platz. Schuhe, Shampoo, Handtücher, Schuhe, Socken, Schoner, Shorts - alles wie immer - mit Ausnahme des Trikots. Es war nicht gelb, es war nicht schwarz - es war... schweinchenrosa! Das rosa Schweinchen-Trikot, das Kevin aufgebracht hatte, als sie diese Wette abgeschlossen hatten.

Sofort drehte er sich zu Marcel und Kevin um, die grinsend neben ihm aufgetaucht waren. "Wieso das?", wollte er einfach wissen.

Marcel konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten. "Pah das nennst du flirten?... Benni hat doch alles gemacht!"


End file.
